Friendship and beyond
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rocky and CeCe are 30 years old and still best friends, or are they? Maybe even more...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up.**

* * *

**Friendship and beyond**

**Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones are now 30 years old. They haven't seen each other for years, but they both still think of the other one as their best friend. Today they meet again at Rocky's mansion outside Paris in France.**

"So, Rocky...you really surprised me when you called and asked me to come here and meet you after all these years." says CeCe, happy to meet the only person she's ever thought of as her best friend, but she also wonder why Rocky decided to suddenly get in touch again.

"I can imagine. Sorry that I haven't stayed in touch, but I've been really busy and my life's been a bit of mess." says Rocky. "Now things are goin' well again so I feel like spending some time with my one and only best friend again, like old times."

"Oh...I like that." says CeCe with a smile.

"Nice to hear, CeCe. Let me show you how happy I am to see you." says Rocky as she take a few steps forward, wrap her arms around CeCe's waist and kiss her...and not just a friendship-kiss, such as how some women would kiss a close friend, but a real romantic kiss of love.

After nearly 20 seconds, Rocky remove her lips from her best friend's lips.

CeCe begin to clearly blush.

"Oh my gosh! What was that about, Rocky?" says CeCe surprised and confused, but maybe also a little happy.

"Sure you can figure it out. You know me so well. Nobody knows me the way you do." says Rocky, her voice going extra smoot and sensual.

"Are you trying to say that you love me...in a romantic sort of way?" says CeCe.

"That's exactly what I say, yes." says Rocky. "Since way back when we were on 'Shake it up Chicago' together I've been in love with you. I was just too shy to tell you."

"Okay, but now you did and...truth is, that I think I'm in love with you too." says CeCe, who sound a little shy.

"Awwww! You make me very happy." says Rocky as she once again give CeCe a nice romantic kiss.

"Mmm, you turn me on, Raquel." says CeCe in a soft sensual tone.

Rocky is surprised to hear CeCe call her by her real given first name, but she actually enjoy it and it turns her on.

"And you make me feel sexy too, Cecelia." says Rocky, using CeCe's real name.

"Good, cause I want you too become all erotic and sexy my sweetie friend." whisper CeCe into Rocky's left ear.

"I'm so fuckin' turned on. My soul, mind and heart are all focused on you and only you." says Rocky with a nice sexy smile.

"I feel the same." says CeCe.

Rocky put her hands on CeCe's butt.

"Oh my gosh!" says CeCe out loud, surprised about what Rocky just did.

"Don't you enjoy my hands on your beautiful ass?" says Rocky.

"I do like it. You just surprised me, that's all." says CeCe.

Rocky pull CeCe really close and now the two beautiful women stand in the middle of the room with their bodies tight against each other.

"Raquel Blue, this kinda makes me your new girlfriend." says CeCe with a small cute laugh.

"Cecelia Jones, that is very true. You're my beautiful and sweet girlfriend." says Rocky with a big smile.

"Awesome!" says CeCe as she begin to slowly lick Rocky's strong perfect neck.

"Mmm, that feels really nice!" moans Rocky in a nice sweet voice.

The two woman pull off their clothes and then start to make out on the floor.

A year later in CeCe's apartment in Dallas, Texas.

"I have something I need to say, beauty." says Rocky.

Rocky open her handbag and pull out a gold ring with a single green gem-stone. Then she goes down on her knee in front of CeCe.

"Cecelia Jones, you're the most beautiful and friendly woman I've ever met...please, would you marry me?" says Rocky with a smile.

"Yes, of course!" says a very happy CeCe.

"That's what I love to hear, sexy woman." says Rocky in a nice cheerful tone. "You're my cool, sweet and sexy CeCe, now and forever. I love you."

Rocky and CeCe kiss each other, smile and then both of them says in a sweet soft tone "Awwww, cutie...I love you!"

**The End.**


End file.
